On The Ground
by captainofmyswan
Summary: These will be short little one shots posted mostly after each episode. They will continue on with whatever we are left with in terms of Bellarke.
1. Chapter 1

**First Bellarke fic so tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

_I found you_

Everything seemed to get cold. The air she breathed in, the clothes against her skin, the tips of her fingers as if they've frozen over. Finn had killed all these people, these grounders because of her. What had he done, what has she done?

"Tie him up." Bellamy's voice pours into clarke's ears. It's obvious the command is not for her but for Murphy. Murphy gives a slight nod of understanding and steps towards Finn. Clarke can feel the shake and hesitancy in his movements. She doesn't blame him, Finn did just kill a hand full of people because of her

"What. No!" Finn barks. He searches Clarke's eyes for some sort of approval of his actions. How could he even think about looking to her for that after what he's done. Clarke averts her eyes, anger climbing through every crevice of her skin. Immediately she realizes this was a mistake. Body's collect themselves on the ground. The doctor and scientist in clarke immediately consumes her. She needs to help these people, she has too.

Clarke rushes beside the young man Octavia holds in her arms. Clarke winces as leans one knee, her injuries still not fully healed. The grounder beside the boy glares at her, obviously blaming her for the mess Finn has made..

"It's too late, he's dead." Octavia explains, her voice almost as angry as Clarke feels. Her blood begins to boil as she looks down at the boy, he doesn't look more than 15. how could Finn have been so careless? So selfish? Clarke spins around to meet both Bellamy and Murphy tying Finns hands around his back. The act is pointless considering he won't hurt anyone now. He's found he's needed to.

"How could you do this!" Clarke growls at Finn he steps moving faster as she gets closer to him. Her hands shove him into a near tree causing him to nearly topple to the ground. "How could you be so damn stupid!" Clarke screams shoving him further back. She feels a set of hands wrap around her waist pulling her away from Finn.

"Clarke." Bellamy's voice is stern, but isn't a yell. He must understand her anger right now, he knows why she's angry.

Clarke gives up fighting Bellamy's strong grip and shoves his hands off her when he's sure he won't attack Finn again. "I'm gonna go see if I can help the wounded." Clarke shoots Finn a glare as she says the words. His eyes not seem the slightest bit regretful, only hopeful. Hopeful that Clarke will thank him later.

* * *

Once Bellamy saw what Finn had done he immediately blames himself. Why the hell had he given that damn bastard a gun. He knew Finn wasn't stable, he knew that he should have made him come back to Camp Jaha. Bellamy had been stupid but he wouldn't make the same mistakes again. He also wouldn't let Clarke. As much as he wanted to watch her beat the hell out of Finn he knew he had to pull her off of him. She'd thank him later.

Night had fallen countless hours ago. Clarke finishes patching up one of the grounders. Seven had been killed and three had been injured. A woman had died while Clarke tried to save her, and Bellamy knew that took a lot out of her. Of course she wouldn't show it now, she will put on a strong face like she always does.

"I did it cause I had too." Bellamy faintly hears Finn try to explain to Murphy. Murphy responds with a shove that forces Finn to sit on the ground. Bellamy almost wants to tell Murphy not to be gentle with Finn, he deserves whatever he gets. Bellamy holds his tongue knowing that even though Finn's a monster Clarke would say he deserves a fair trial.

Movement in the corner of Bellamy's eye bring's his attention from Finn to Clarke. He can see she's exhausted with the dark circles that shadow under her eyes. She hadn't stopped moving since she started helping the wounded. She needs rest.

Clarke's eyes meet his and Bellamy's heart sinks. He can tell she blames this on herself even when it's all on Finn. Bellamy wants nothing more than to bring Clarke into his arms like she embraced him when they'd been reunited. Bellamy had been a bit stunned when she hugged him at first. Only because it took him a moment to fully realize it was her. He gripped onto her as tight as he could when his senses came back to him. It felt so good to have her safe and in his arms.

"This isn't on you Clarke, you know that." Bellamy tries reassure her but he can tell it's hopeless by the look in her eyes, but that doesn't mean he'll stop trying.

"Isn't it? Finn did this because of me." Finn's name sounds like poison when it escapes her lips.

"Don't think like that Clarke. I knew he wasn't stable when I left him but I still gave him a gun." Bellamy confesses. "If it has to be on anyone but Finn, it's me." Bellamy searches Clarke's eyes for some sort of judgment but he fails to find any.

A snap of a twig brings both eyes eyes past Clarke's shoulder. "Our soldiers will be here tomorrow. You people should leave." The man who seems to have been acting as leader explains to the two. Why is he warning them? Shouldn't he want them dead?

"Are you sure you want us to leave?" Bellamy wants to stop the words from coming out of Clarke's mouth. The Grounders are letting them go so leave it to Clarke to question it.

"No, you've done enough already." His words are sincere. "The actions of one shouldn't be weighed on their others."

"Thank you." Clarke smiles at the man, her expression more than grateful. Bellamy gives the Grounder a strong nod before yelling at Murphy to get Finn ready for the walk to Camp Jaha.

* * *

**There will be part 2!**


	2. 2x05 Part 2

**Here is part 2 hope you like it! Not beta read so sorry for any mistakes!**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

The air around Clarke tasted stale for for the first time. Earths air always seemed to cleanse Clarke in a way. It was like if she took enough deep breathes everything would somehow escape her. This time, she couldn't get rid of the sickening taste climbing up her throat. What Finn did hadn't completely set in when Clarke first got to the scene. She was in doctor mode. Nothing had mattered but saving as many lives as she could. It was Clarke's fault after all wasn't it?

The crackle of the fire brings Clarke from her thoughts. She needed to stop thinking about it. Dwelling on what happened isn't going to help her in any way, nor will it help the group. Bellamy had decided that everyone needed a rest, and that they'd set up camp for the night under a gathering of tree's. Low enough to keep them hidden, high enough they could light a fire without worry of a drifting spark ready to scorch the place. Clarke hadn't objected, she was too exhausted. She hadn't slept in two days and her mind too jumbled to pick a fight with anyone, let alone Bellamy.

"Clarke, you need to sleep." Bellamy sits down beside Clarke leaning back on the same log she does.

"I can't, I'll keep watch." Clarke tries mask the grogginess behind each word.

"Not much of a look out if you fall asleep." Bellamy jokes. Clarke gives him a shove, this only causes her to fall toward his chest so she leans on Bellamy the slightest bit. Clarke doesn't bother to move, she doesn't have the effort. In some way she doesn't want to move. Having Bellamy so close beside her is comforting. They'd been separated for so long, it feels nice to have someone who know's what it's like for her. What it's like living as a leader, to have everyone look to you. Not that anyone was looking to Clarke in mount weather. They'd looked at her like she was crazy. She wasn't crazy, and she is going to find her friends and get them out.

Without realizing it Clarke at managed to position herself so her head rests on Bellamy's shoulder, her hand splayed across his stomach. Clarke's not sure if if Bellamy knows it, or if it's his subconscious, but his hand strokes up and down her arm, occasionally derailing it's track to her back. Clarke doesn't stop him, she doesn't want too. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, Bellamy's company had become her favorite. Although he can be ruthless and reckless sometimes, he gets her. They understand each other.

Clarke feels a haze of sleep rush over her body. It takes everything in her too keep her eyes open. They droop shut but she catches herself just before they completely close.

"Go to sleep." Bellamy whispers in her ear. His hand stops on her shoulder as he massages small circles against the fabric of her shirt. Clarke gives in knowing somehow that she can trust Bellamy. She nuzzles her head and body to fit comfortably around side, using his shoulder as a pillow. Sure the dirt ground and log back rest aren't the most comfortable things, but at least it's something, and at least she has Bellamy.

"Goodnight princess." Clarke's not sure if she imagines it, but she feels a soft kiss placed on the top of her head. Bellamy wouldn't, would he?

* * *

Having her in his arms was like a dream. It wasn't anything like their first hug, that had been eager and filled with relief. This was gentle, intimate in a way. Bellamy hadn't meant to run his hand over her arm, it just happened. She didn't object, so he continued. Maybe Clarke is getting as much comfort from this as he is.

"Never thought I'd see you guys like this." Octavias voice is a sleepy hum from across the fire. Bellamy can't see his sister from behind the glare of light but he can see a shadowed female figure move toward him and sit at his side. His sister never knew how to mind her own business.

"Go to sleep O." Bellamy tells her, she rolls her eyes in response. Bellamy know's she won't be getting much sleep with Lincoln still out there. Bellamy considered staying out longer to find the Grounder but quickly changed his mind when Finn came into play. Finn needs to get back to Camp Jaha, he needs to pay for what he's done.

"You have feelings for her don't you." Octavia's referring to the girl in Bellamy's arms, of course she would bring this up now.

"She's my friend, I'm worried for her." Bellamy answers. It's not lie, they are friends. Although there is something more there, Bellamy can feel it every time he's around Clarke. He's not sure how to explain it, he wants to protect her, to show her that he cares about her. Bellamy just doesn't know how, the only way he can think of is what he's doing now, being there when she needs him. As if on cue Clarke shuffles closer to him fitting her body closer to his.

"You may not see it, but I can. You care about her Bellamy, more than you let on." When had his sister become so grown up?


	3. 2x08

**Sorry I haven't written in a long time guys. I hit a bit of writers block but I think I'm finally getting out of it! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**Not beta read so sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

It hadn't started to feel real yet, but Clarke knew it would eventually. It was just a matter of time that the feeling of the knife entering Finns stomach would get to her. Clarke knows it will come slowly, peeling away her sanity a slice at a time. When will it start? When will she begin to feel the shame and guilt? Is what she did better than what Finn had done to those helpless Grounders? Of course it was, she saved him from the torture he was promised. Right?

Clarke hadn't noticed the thin frame sit beside her while engulfed in her thoughts. Raven, it was Raven. The tight frame of Clarke's metal room forced Raven to sit uncomfortably close. Far enough the two girls weren't touching, but close enough Clarke could feel Ravens shoulder bump hers as she shifts in her seat. An attempt to make more room.

Raven hadn't talked or looked at Clarke for the two days that passed since it happened. There was a brief moment when Clarke returned to Camp Jaha and Raven had been furious. Clarke hadn't blamed her for the things Raven said, Clarke accepted the words as they struck every nerve in Clarke's body. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her fingers around Ravens neck and knock some sense into her. Clarke had done Finn a favor. Right?

"Raven I-" Clarke struggles, searching for the words that could possibly gain Raven closure.

"Don't." Raven snaps, still refusing to look at Clarke. "We Couldn't have saved him." She says through gritted teeth. "I get why you did it, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to forgive you."

Clarke didn't think hearing Raven say something like this would make the weight on her shoulders lift. But it did. Or was it the guilt lifting? Did Clarke deserve that so soon? Did Raven really mean these words? It had only been two days. Raven is strong, but Finn had been like Family to her. Shouldn't she be yelling at Clarke or telling her she deserves what Finn got? Would that make Clarke at ease? She feels Raven stand up as she leaves through the silver stained frame that makes Clarke's door. She wants to make Raven stay. Clarke wants to tell Raven that she didn't want to do it, but Clarke had done it and nothings going to change that.

Clarke's rumbling stomach woke her from her dreamless sleep. She must have dozed off. Why hadn't she dreamt? Shouldn't she have terrifying dreams of Finns eyes before they faded to lifelessness? Shouldn't her sleep be restless and full of torture? Why isn't She feeling these things. Those are things that happen to people after they Kill someone. What is wrong with her?

Shaking her thoughts from her mind, Clarke puts her emotions to the side and replaces them with strategy and common sense. Something that had become routine in the past few days. Clarke leaves her room forcing herself outside. She'd never thought she's do such a thing until recently. The people that rush around the camp barking orders and rules make her feel crowded. She pushes lose feelings away, just like the other ones.

"There you are." Clarke pretends not to notice Bellamy as he stands behind her her. Clarke had taken a place in the food line, her hunger getting the best of her. "Clarke, I can see through what you're doing. You can't ignore us all forever. You can't ignore what happened." Losing the hunger Clarke had felt she diverts her spot in the line, walking somewhere, she's just not sure where yet. "Clarke." Bellamy barks following her and eventually grabbing her wrist, spinning her around to face him. "Clarke talk to me." Bellamy's voice still holds the aggression Clarke can feeling radiating off him. There was a time seeing Bellamy like this scared Clarke. She thought he was capable of anything, even murder. Turns out that's her.

Having noticed prying eyes, Bellamy leads Clarke behind one of the makeshift buildings that outline the electric fence. "What the hell Bellamy." Clarke grumbles ripping her wrist from his grip.

"What's going on with you Clarke?" Bellamy demands. His fingers find his hair pushing the dark strands away from his eyes.

"I'm fine Bellamy." Clarke answers with a pause that lasted a beat to long.

"Bull shit Clarke, I know somethings up with you, you can't avoid what happened forever." Does he think he's helping? Forcing her to relive what she did. Forcing her to remember the look on everyone's faces when she returned to camp. It was a mixture of terror and grief. Bellamy was the only one who looked at her with something else. Had it been pride or understanding? Truth is, Clarke had been avoiding the man because of it. He would tell her she had to do what needed to be done. He would make her feel as if she'd done something right. Clarke needed to feel wrong for a while. She needed to feel the guilt. How is she supposed to remember the value of a persons life without that?

"You had to do it Clarke, no one blames you." There it is, her knight in shining armor trying to make everything okay.

"I killed someone Bellamy. Someone that I cared very deeply for once. I'm gonna need some time to heal or be punished, or whatever." Clarke's bluntness doesn't seem to startle Bellamy. Of course it doesn't he knows her too well.

"Well you don't get time. You're a leader Clarke, you're going to have to face the music at some point."

He's wrong, Clarke's not the leader. "My mother is a leader, I'm just kid."

"You know that's crap Clarke. You're mother likes to think she runs the place when it comes to all the big decisions but she doesn't. It's been you that\s kept us alive this whole time. You've been the one to make the tough calls and you've been the only one strong enough to keep going like you have. Don't stop now Clarke, this is when our people need you most. They're stuck in that mountain counting on you. Don't let them down." The words pound through Clarke's ears at a heavier force as they continue. Bellamy's right she is a leader but she never did it alone.

"Bellamy you're just as important as I am. You know that right." He must know. Without him Clarke wouldn't have stayed as sane as she has. Of all the people that Clarke fell down to the earth with Bellamy has been the one she can trust. He's a person she can count on.

"Sure I've been there, but it's always been you that's kept us going. If I'd have followed through with my 'whatever the hell we want' slogan things would have turned out a lot different. You changed me into who I am Clarke. Sure I still got a lot of work to do, but without you I'd probably be dead."

"Without me, Finn would be alive." Clarke confesses, the horrors of what she'd done pooling into her mind.

"Without you, Finn would have been dead a long time ago. We all would have." Bellamy does something unexpected when he finishes his sentence. He hugs Clarke. They haven't hugged since they'd been reunited. It felt good having his arms around her. The pressure of his body against hers, so perfectly fit together. Giving in, Clarke rests her head on his shoulder. She feels the man relax at the gesture. Was he afraid she would pull away? "People may call me stubborn and heartless sometimes, but I can recognize when someone I care about is hurting."

"I'll be okay Bellamy I promise." She feels his squeeze onto her tighter as if afraid to let go.

"I know you'll be okay Clarke. But you need to know you don't have to go through this alone." When had Bellamy become this? She only person who had actually managed to make her feel normal again. Everyone had tried talking to her, even Jaha had tried but she pushed down the feelings, letting everyone believe she was okay. Bellamy was the only one who could see through her act.

"Lets go." Bellamy reluctantly unwraps his arms from the strong woman before him. "We've got a meeting with the Grounders to attend. One might call it damage control."


	4. 2x15

**Short little fic, takes place after they get Bellamy and their people out of the mountain. (assuming that they do in next weeks episode)**

* * *

She can't explain it, but having Bellamy out of Mount Weather made Clarke feel as though everything would stop spinning. She can finally stand still and release the breath she'd been holding since she sent Bellamy into that stupid mountain. But the moment Clarke does give herself those moments, she immediately members Lexa. The betrayal Clarke felt from the commander made her feel as if she'd spiraled out of control in an instant. Clarke admits she'd felt something when they kissed and maybe that's why Lexa's choice hit Clarke so harshly. The timing had just been completely wrong and Clarke knew she had Bellamy in the back of her mind. It had felt like she was betraying him

"Relax Clarke. We're all back home and we're safe." Speak of the Devil.

"I know, it's just hard to believe it's over." Clarke glances to the side. Even though Bellamy must have been though hell, he looks as though untouched by the challenges he faced. He's strong, it's something Clarke has always admired. She studies his structure as he leans against the metal wall the Arch provides. His arms cross over his chest making his muscles more prominent than usual.

"It's never over." Bellamy sighs and Clarke hums in response. "Are you okay? You haven't seemed right since everything happened. From what I hear you and Lexa became close before... you know."

He doesn't begin to understand how close they became. Clarke considers telling Bellamy her behavior has nothing to do with Lexa, but if she's going to be honest with anyone it might as well be him. "We kissed." Clarke confesses. She waits for Bellamy's response but all she hears is silence. Although the expression in his eyes is anything but inaudible. They say a million words, the question is what ones.

Clarke tries to speak but before she can get the first word out Bellamy's hands are wrapped around her waist. He spins her around pinning her against the wall. Clarke doesn't object, though he gives her a chance too when he takes a moment looking into her eyes. He's memorizing the intimacy shared between them. With seconds that seem like a lifetime his lips are against hers. They're eager, pushing her harder against the wall. He pulls on her bottom lip with his teeth causing Clarke to press her body closer to his, begging for more.

Clarke absorbs the moment. With every second that passes, she appreciates every action Bellamy makes. The way his lips work against hers, she forces herself to remember how his kisses become desperate then slow. The feel of his fingers on her waist, and how his thumb is pressed against her skin where her shirt and jeans don't quite meet. She sucks in when she hears the deepness of his breath as he reluctantly breaks the kiss. How it shakes the slightest bit when he says. "I would never do what she did, and I know you wouldn't either. That's what makes you a true leader." Bellamy moves a step back and looks Clarke in the eyes, he says everything she needs to hear with one look, not a single word slipping thought the lips that were just against hers. He turns away and walks down the hall leaving Clarke to her thoughts. She had a thousand things running through her mind and now she has a lot more to think about than before.

* * *

**Review if you would like!**


End file.
